Olhos Cor de Nácar
by animearts
Summary: [CONCURSO NACIONAL DE FICS 2006] Participante Claudia Midori Ideguchi


1 Disclaimer: X pertence à CLAMP, Kadokawa Shoten, TV Tokyo...

2 Nome completo: Claudia Midori Ideguchi

3 Idade: 18 anos

4 Contato de e-mail: Nick: Dark Faye

6 Estado em que reside: São Paulo

7 Categoria da Fic: Short Fic

8 endereço de blog: www.darkfaye. COR DE NÁCAR

Ele não achava realmente que algum dia fosse apaixonar-se. Acreditava mesmo que o clã Sakurazukamori acabaria nele. Se para dar continuidade, ele precisasse ser morto por alguém que realmente amasse, não conseguiria nunca. Sua face amistosa... As palavras sempre gentis... Pequenos fragmentos da máscara que Seishirou sustentava para viver. Afinal, não existe melhor disfarce para um assassino que o belo e simpático rosto de um veterinário comum.

Tudo sempre fez tanto sentido em sua mente prática. Todos os seus passos foram milimetricamente calculados. Nada deveria o surpreender.

Mas ele o conheceu. E algo mais forte que qualquer outra coisa surgiu. A curiosidade... A vontade de descobrir o que aquele garoto tão ingênuo faria quando descobrisse a verdade... Um desejo insano de brincar com os sentimentos daquele menino... E vê-lo gritar de ódio depois.

Seu senso de humor nunca fora muito refinado, mesmo.

E também, ele jamais poderia imaginar que algum dia as coisas pudessem se reverter daquela forma.

Não que ele não tenha lutado ferozmente contra tudo aquilo... Ele lutou. E por muito tempo, realmente acreditou que vencera a batalha contra seu coração.

Sempre acreditara que, na verdade, todas as suas ações foram pré - definidas pelo espírito frio e calculista que possuía. Vivera acreditando que todos os passos negativos que dera fora única e exclusivamente por ser um assassino.

Mentira. Falsidade. Hipocrisia.

Agia de tal forma para garantir que Subaru jamais tocasse seu coração de verdade.

Com medo, ele escondia-se sob a face cruel que possuía... Para não cair em tentação. Para que o caçador não virasse a caça.

Ele era apenas mais uma vítima dos Sakurazukamori. Nada mais. Um cadáver que esquecera-se de morrer. Não deveria provocar nele aqueles sentimentos contrastantes e confusos.

Seichirou nunca fora sentimental ou emotivo... Mas não podia deixar de pensar que Subaru era o Sol que iluminava seus dias tristes e escuros.

Bom, ele podia estar mesmo atraído pelo garoto. O que o levava a um outro ponto.

Os sentimentos de Subaru.

Uma coisa era brincar com as emoções de um desconhecido... Outra, bastante diferente, era brincar com as emoções de alguém que você considera.

Definitivamente, se Seishirou tivesse um código de honra a seguir, esse seria um dos mandamentos.

Porém, se Subaru não estava apaixonado por ele, com certeza estava afetivamente ligado de forma intensa a ele. Não podia deixar que isso continuasse. Era melhor que ele soubesse de uma vez o tipo de pessoa com quem ele se relacionou por um ano inteiro... E pagar as conseqüências disso.

Matar Hokuto foi dos males, o menor. Admitia que não entendera prontamente o significado das últimas palavras dela, mas agora elas reluziam claras como água. O motivo de ter-lhe revelado como o feitiço funcionava... Agora tornava-se tão óbvio.

E mesmo sabendo que fizera o deveria fazer... Mesmo sabendo que um assassino não tem o menor direito de possuir afeição por outra pessoa... Seishirou passou anos pensando nele.

O que estaria fazendo? Como seu cabelo estaria? O que estaria pensando? Vestindo? Sentindo?

E não esperava que fosse vê-lo novamente. Estava vivendo até mesmo de forma confortável com a idéia de nunca mais encontra-lo. A imagem do garoto de 16 anos que foi o único a mexer com ele, congelada na sua mente.

Mas aquela coisa chamada destino adorava brincar com ele. E quando menos esperou, viu-se frente a ele. Muito belo... Mais velho... O olhar já não tão infantil e ingênuo.

O olhar. Seishirou retesou os músculos imediatamente. Por que ele estava cego? Por que exatamente do mesmo olho que o seu? E o que mais o enervava... Quem havia feito aquilo com... O _seu _Subaru-chan?

Um desejo que apenas ele poderia realizar, hein? Subaru queria o matar? O torturar? Buscava vingança pela morte da irmã, mesmo depois de tantos anos?

Céus. Então, tudo encaixava-se perfeitamente agora. Se ele queria o matar... Oras, não poderia receber notícia melhor.

Sabendo de seu destino inevitável, o Sakurazuka deixou claro para o Kamui da Terra qual era seu último desejo. Fuuma não parecia abalado com o que ouviu. Também não parecia decepcionado por perder um forte aliado. Ele parecia saber sempre tudo e estar sempre um passo a frente de todos os outros.

Quando encarou pela segunda vez aqueles olhos, Seishirou não teve a menor dúvida sobre o que deveria ser feito.

Uma luta rápida, para o distrair. As palavras rápidas, para o confundir. O golpe rápido, para o satisfazer.

Quando se sacrifica por quem se ama... Parece que nenhuma dor é dor. Podia entender agora porque sua mãe sorria... Podia entender porque Hokuto sorria. E isso explicava o porque dele sorrir em meio ao sangue.

Subaru - chan... Ele parecia tão desesperado. Exasperado. Não conseguia saber o que fazer ao perceber que finalmente seu desejo seria realizado.

Ou aquele não era seu desejo?

Se não almejava o matar... O que mais teria em mente? Por que perseguiu o Sakurazuka por tanto tempo? O que Subaru queria afinal?

Seishirou não tinha mais forças para ficar conjeturando as possibilidades que levaram Subaru até ele.

Sabia que ia mesmo morrer... O tal do filme já havia passado em sua mente e ele relembrou cada um dos momentos maravilhosos que passou com aquele menino... No único ano que realmente brilhou em sua memória por todo aquele tempo.

Mas parecia faltar alguma coisa. Algo tão importante, que Seishirou não poderia deixar passar. Ele precisava fazer.

A imagem de Subaru correndo para evitar seu tombo certo para a morte, pareceu dar forças a ele e clarear suas idéias.

Ele estava morrendo... Estava sendo morto pela única pessoa que amou.

E Subaru nem ao menos sabia disso.

Se existia algo que Seishirou sabia fazer, era surpreender as pessoas e deixa-las momentaneamente sem ação.

Achou que era uma boa idéia fazer isso agora... Despedir-se de modo único... E verdadeiramente real.

Aproximou-se o máximo que pôde do ouvido do rapaz. A voz saindo trêmula como a de um moleque se declarando para a primeira namorada.

_- Eu... Amo você._

Sorriu. Ele já poderia ir para o inferno... Subaru sabia da verdade que carregou em meio às trevas por tanto tempo... E o que mais confortava Seishirou, era saber do pedaço de si que ele levaria até morrer. Não duvidava que Subaru fosse aceitar seu olho. Sabia que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos.

Ele viu. Ele conseguiu enxergar toda aquela paixão na alma dele.

Seishirou viu seu amor refletido naqueles olhos cor de nácar.

_FIM._


End file.
